House Rules (Haven)
Flying by magical means does not exist, the only way to fly is to turn into a creature with wings or mount a creature with wings, spells that would make you fly may grant bonuses to jumping (TBD) #There won't be any artifacts of doom anymore #There won't be intelligent weapons #I won't make plots where people are capable of taking over the world, a taking over a city would be an amazing yet still nearly impossible accomplishment. Overview: In Haven, most of the magic in the world is posessed by the Demons, Dragons and within Rune Stones. The humanoids of the world have mostly taken up non magical means of increasing their powers in the world, creating firearms that fire pieces of metal at high speeds at their enemies, atleast for the ones that can afford such equipment. Among the Humanoids the Elves and the Gnomes have the highest population of Magic weilders with Humans coming in a far off third place. In in the human population maybe one in a thousand will develop magic power worthy enough of remembering in tales, while many others let their powers go to waste as they focus on their inventions and perfecting their physique. The Demons of the world rule over themselves as well as humans, Many of the powerful demons prefer to stay in a humanoid form though their forms still have very noticable demonic features, finding it easier to deal with people and other demons in such a form. Their cities are ruled by lords, each lord generally stays away from each other and their property (which also includes people who work for them). Demon cities are harsh places to live in but for the loyal and strong one can rise through the ranks and become a respected individual. The dragons seek to control their cities, but usually do so in groups of common minded dragons. The chromatic dragons are generally more harsh than the kinder minded Metallic dragons, however they usually get more done as well with their followers. Both Dragons and Demons in the world are not able to fully turn themselves into a humanoid form. While the majority of thier form looks like a human, most of them still have horns or eyes that show their true natures. A rule set in by the gods of the realms making it so that Demons and Dragons could never fully blend into other societies. Many of the gods point to the Dragons' manipulation of Meridia in the past world for the reason. The humanoids of the world often quarrel over simple resources near the cities across the continent. Sometimes these cause minor wars among the cities though the fighting never reaches the city walls, they do result in military deaths for many people over the resources. Within the Humanoid lands the most popular jobs outside of the cities are raiding and guarding followed by trading and gathering resources. The most common job for a mercenary is to protect tradesmen from bandits. Espera Starting Rules (Humanoid Realm) *The cities in Espera have taken over most of the runestone market reducing the amount availiable to the population. Runestones are only avaliable through few sources and must be found. *Guns are common, though expensive, many of the ones most people have are stolen. The easiest way to obtain one is to steal them from the bandits who may have them, though the risks are huge. *Runestone machines are most common in this realm despite their expensive price *Standard Races allowed (Except for Aasimar and Tiefling, Aasimar are rarely made outside of the Celestial Realm and Tieflings are abominations to the people of Espera) (Demon Realm) *Player Character's can have anywhere between none to half demon blood within them. *Most demons inherit some kind of ability or appearance from their heritage, mostly proportionate to how much demon blood they have *Some humanoids of the realm are stronger than those found in Espera, those who have not adapted are usually slaves or servants to the stronger demons *Runestone machinery is less common, though still easy to find a craftsmen. *Runestones are far easier to obtain and have few limitations on their purchase *Slavery divides the realm just as much as it does in Espera, Though many demons in "free" towns still have servants who are economically (and some other ways) tied to them for long periods of time